Lovecore
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: There's two sides to every story right? This is the first. Another Shane Helms story. Look for chapter 2 in the coming weeks. edit: complete as is.
1. Lovecore--The Inspiration

Author's Notes: OOOOOOOOOKAY! Just so that no one is confused reading this story. The title of the story, and the storyline is based off of lyrics to the song Lovecore (Welcome To) by Boy Hits Car. The rating only goes up to 'R' for a lot of swearing (lol) and a little bit of this and a little bit of that... Well the important thing is that you know where I got the story idea from. Below are the words to Lovecore; after you read those, the way the story is written, and how I chose to do it might make a little more sense than it would if I hadn't done this.  
  
"Oh...  
  
All my life I never wanted to cause pain  
To anyone, but these words are in vain.  
She's grown as angry as a furious night sky.  
So gather, children, and prepare me for the sacrifice.  
  
The sun is full of heat; it requires retribution.  
What happened to the flash revolution?  
See me standing naked in a pool of my blood.  
Prepare yourselves as the tears gather for the flood.  
  
But, don't you wonder  
If I love her.  
Don't you wonder,  
If I love her.  
Don't you ever think I didn't care  
Oh, welcome to lovecore.  
  
Now my friend all these thoughts have traveled through my mind.  
You can kill, so are you ready to die?  
We are forever walking nearest the flood we despise.  
Now I feel like the fucker who lives or dies.  
  
Feels like the care is rusting in a wither  
Love's redemption can't defy the ocean  
Sometimes it seems like a little bliss is full of loss  
Gather, children, come and carry me to the cross  
  
But, don't you wonder  
If I love her.  
Don't you ever   
Think I cared. *it's great!*  
Don't you wonder,  
If I love her.  
Don't you ever think I didn't care  
Oh, welcome to lovecore.   
  
Don't you wonder  
If I love her  
Don't you ever think I didn't care  
Oh welcome to lovecore.  
Don't you wonder  
If I love her  
Don't you ever think I didn't care  
Oh welcome to lovecore  
  
Another salt in her hand  
But she peels off my skin.  
Oh, a girl... to the core.  
  
Gotta give up!  
  
All my life I never wanted to cause pain  
To anyone, but these words are in vain.  
She's grown as angry as a furious night sky.  
So gather, children, and prepare me for the sacrifice.  
  
The sun is full of heat; requires retribution  
What happened to the flash evolution?  
See me standing naked in a pool of my blood  
Prepare yourselves as the tears gather for the flood  
  
Don't you wonder,  
If I love her.  
Don't you ever think I didn't care  
Oh, welcome to lovecore.  
  
Don't you wonder   
If I love her.  
Don't you ever think I didn't care  
  
Oh welcome to...  
  
LOVECORE!  
LOVECORE!  
LOVECORE!  
LOVECORE!  
  
  
  
Okay, so those are the words to the song. Hopefully that makes it a little less nerve wracking on everyone! Alrighty! So that's the words, and now on to the fic! Please r/r! I'd HIGHLY! Appreciate it! Thank You!  
  
SugarBaby-HardyGirl 


	2. Lovecore Chapter 1-- Shane's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story except Anikkia (thanks for the name Ashley!) and any of her friends that you know you've never heard of (lol) everyone else belongs to Vince McMahon and the WWE.

Would I be getting ahead of myself if I said that having two guys that are best friends fight over you sucks? I guess I am. You don't even know me right? Well let me help you out there. My name is Anikkia (pronounced an-ick-ka) Brooke Van Weston, and my nickname is Nik. I'm from North Carolina and I still live there. I have long black hair, tan skin, and light brown, almost hazel eyes. I'm about 5'7" and I'm tiny, I've got a bit of muscle that really comes out in what I do. What do I do? Heh, I wrestle that's what I do. I've been in the WWF for a year now, and I'm loving every minute of it. Although I've yet to become the Women's Champion, I'm fighting for it, Jazz is one tough bitch. Now I just bet you're asking who these two best friends are that are at each other's throats for me? Are you really? Sorry, but I can't tell, you'll just have to "read between the lines" and find out, it shouldn't be THAT hard...in fact, it's pretty obvious.

" Hey Nik."

Before I could move, I felt a strong pair of arms almost completely engulf my upper body.

" Hi Shane. How are you today?"

" Wonderful. And yourself?"

" I'm great."

" Good to hear. You're looking beautiful as always."

" Stop flirting Shane," I wiggled away. " What do you want?"

" Whoever said I wanted something?" Shane put his hands on his hips as his character, The Hurricane would do.

" Spare me the superhero act..."

" Act? Act? You dare question the Hurricane's superhero status? WHASSUPWITDAT?"

I couldn't help it; I just busted out laughing. Shane got me every time when he pulled the Hurricane gimmick.

" Oh that got a smile outta you didn't it?"

I laughed again. " You know it always does Shane."

" That's what I'm here for," Shane smiled. " To make you laugh, and to fight crime all over the world!"

I had to sit down again I was laughing so hard. There's just something about Shane that makes you wanna be around him. And he could make me laugh like no other guy could, big points.

" Oh Shane! What would I do without you?" I said, trying to stop my giggles.

" You'd be miserable and everyone you would be miserable because your wonderful smile brightens up the room! And if you were miserable then this superhero would not be a happy camper."

" Oh you are too sweet for your own good Shane Helms."

" Well...what can I say, back in WCW they DID call me Sugar Shane..."

" Oh stop! You're boosting your own ego Shaney boy."

" Yeah, I'm so good at it ain't I?"

" Too good."

Shane wrapped his arm around me again and kissed me on the cheek lightly.

" You're a good kid Anikkia." He said.

" Kid? Oh come on Shane."

" Come on what?"

" We're the same age; I am not a kid."

" Oh okay, I see, I'm sorry. You're just so small, I thought you were 12."

" Shane! You nerd!"

" I am not a nerd," He declared. " I'm a dork!"

" Okay Shane whatever you say buddy." I laughed.

" Yeah, so anyway, are you wrestling tonight?" Shane asked.

" Nope, not tonight." I replied.

" Aw, why not?"

" Dunno, Vince didn't give me match. I wonder if Ric will."

" You can always try for a match with Aimes; she's always up for one." Shane said.

" Yeah I know I'd like to wrestle Amy too, she's awesome."

" Uh-huh."

" Well, I'm gonna go track down Amy and see if she wants to try and get added to the card last minute, I'll talk to ya later okay Shane?"

" Sure, see ya later Anikkia."

I smiled at Shane and walked off to find Amy. I ran into Trish on the way and we chatted for a little bit before I was off in search of Amy Dumas again. Once I found her, we were on out way to Mr. Flair's office. It took a bit of persuasion on our part but we were added to the card for the night.

" That went well." Amy said.

" Sure did." I agreed with a smile.

" So tonight, Lita versus Anikkia, sounds nice!" Amy laughed.

" Yep, yep."

" Hey so can I ask you something?" Amy asked.

" Anything Aimes."

" I don't mean to like, pry into your private life or anything but," Amy stopped and lowered her voice. " Is there something going on with you and Helms?"

" Me and Shane? No way! We're just close friends, that's all." I said with a laugh.

" Okay, I was just asking, I mean you two are indescribably close. I think you two are cute together."

" But Aimes we **aren't** together." I said.

" I know," Amy said. " But you know something?"

" No, but I bet you're going to tell me aren't you Amy?"

" You know it Chica. I still think that you and Shane would be so cute together. I mean, look at you two, I mean when ya'll are together. Plus, I think Shane kinda digs ya Nik."

" And how do you know that?" I asked.

" I'm just saying what I think; I'm not for sure. But I've known Shane a long time, I can sorta pick up on these things, but ya know my radar isn't always on target." Amy laughed.

" Well, whatever it is, it's up to him. I mean, Shane's a sweet guy, but I'm not into him like that. He's like...my best friend." I said.

" That's cool, however you wanna put it." Amy smiled.

**Later**

Amy and I had our match, and afterwards hitched a ride with the boyz to the hotel.

" So Aimes you REALLY think that Shane and me would make a good couple?"

" Of course I do girl, you...you two just have a certain look to you when you're together, I mean, it kinda...it just looks right ya know?"

" I guess I know what you mean, but I'm not into Shane that extremely ya know?"

" Yeah I know, like you said, you two are like, best friends." Amy said.

" Exactly, I just can't see myself like...fucking my best friend y'know what I mean?"

Amy shuddered. " A bit vulgar but I understand. It's like me and Jeff, he's like my older brother."

" But isn't Jeff younger than you?"

" Yeah.... but it's the idea."

I laughed. " Sure I get it," I said. " So...what's up for tomorrow? Or even tonight?"

" As far as tonight goes, I believe we're held to these confines, but for tomorrow, it's onto Detroit!"

" Held to these confines? Amy? Are you okay?"

" Just peachy, why?"

" Held to these confines." I repeated.

" Okay, lemme try again. We're stuck here."

" Better."

Amy giggled. " Thank you."

" I'm beat anyway. I think I'm gonna turn in."

" Alright. I'm gonna go visit the Hardyz for a bit, I'll be back in like an hour."

" I'll probably be asleep, but go ahead, I ain't stopping you."

" Okay, see ya later."

" Bye Aimes."

When Amy left, I went to change into my pajamas. I had just lied down when the phone in the room rang.

" Who the hell," I groaned, picking it up. " Hello?"  
" What are you doing right now?"

" I'm trying to sleep, what do you want Shane?"

" Damn, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with all us."

" Whose 'all us' Shane?" I asked.

" Me, Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Amy, Trish, Adam, a few others."

" Some roommate Amy is, where are y'all going?"

" Out I suppose, this was all Jeff's brilliant idea."

" Do you realize that you just used Jeff and brilliant idea in the same sentence?" I asked.

" Yes I am aware of that."

" Fine, fine, I'll come. Give me like 5 minutes." I said.

" Cool, meet us in the lobby when you're ready." Shane said.

" Kay."

I sighed, and got up, and got dressed AGAIN. I put on a little bit of make-up and my shoes and walked down to the lobby.

" I tried to tell him Nik, but he wasn't listening." Amy said.

" What's new? This is Shane Helms we're talking about." I joked, punching Shane in the shoulder playfully.

" Hey, remember, this was Jeff's brilliant idea." Shane defended.

" What did I tell you about using Jeff and brilliant idea in the same sentence Shane?" I said.

" I have some brilliant ideas." Jeff pouted.

" Yeah, when the gears are turning." Shannon remarked.

" Shut up." Jeff said.

" Hey, can we just go?"

" Yeah, let's get going!" Amy agreed.

We all hastily agreed and headed to the nearest club that we could find. We danced, talked, drank, did all the normal stuff people do at those places. I had plenty of fun, but I was ready to pass out I was so tired. We got back to the hotel at about 3:30 in the morning and all of us had to catch a plane to Detroit at 5 the same morning. When we got back, both Amy and I passed out on our beds, not even bothering to change into our pajamas. I got a total of an hour of sleep that night. I woke up again at 4:30 and I knew I wasn't going back to sleep. I got up and showered and changed into a pair of loose jeans and a Rock "Just Bring It" T-Shirt. I woke Amy up and she got ready for her day, we both managed to leave the hotel in time to get to the airport and catch our flight without being late. When we arrived in Detroit we were bombarded with fans wanting autographs. I was tired as hell but I didn't want to seem crabby to the fans, so I put on my happiest face and signed autographs and took a few pictures. As Amy and I were leaving the hotel we caught up with the Hardyz, Shane, and Shannon and got a ride with them, they sure rented a big enough car to take the entire roster. Well maybe not the entire roster, but it was big enough to fit the 6 of us. Shane and I sat in the very back of the Suburban they rented, Shane sat up in this seat while I laid down, my head in his lap and slept.

" Upsy daisy lazy." I heard Shane say.

" What?"

" Wake it up girl, we're at the arena." Shane said, patting my head.

" Okay, okay." I groaned, sitting up.

" Gee sweetie, I knew you loved me but ya didn't have to drool on my pants Anikkia." Shane complained.

I flipped him off. " Fuck you."

" When and where baby?" Shane joked, grabbing my waist.

" You pervert!" I exclaimed, wriggling away.

" Shane be nice." Amy teased, sliding out of the car.

" What?" He said, trying to sound innocent.

" Come on you two, out, out!" Matt said, closing the trunk.

" You're a damn bastard Shane you are." I joked.

" And you're the biggest bitch I've ever met." He stuck his tongue out at me.

" Yep, and I'm proud to be one." I laughed, getting out of the car.

**Later**

" Hey Anikkia!" I heard someone call.

" Oh hey there Nora, what's up girl?"

" Oh nothing, we're having a match tonight though," She smiled. " You get to face the new 'evil' Molly Holly."

" Great," I laughed. " I'm looking forward to it."

" Cool, I'll see you later then okay?"

" Yeah, see ya later."

I walked down the hall and around the corner where I can into Shane once again.

" S...Shane?" I looked at him.

" That's me, what's wrong?"

" Your...your hair! It's gone!" I squealed.

" I cut it, big deal."

" But Shane...you hair...I liked it long. I mean it doesn't look bad short and spiky but I liked your long curly hair!" I cried.

" Aw, sorry Nik. It was getting in my way, so I cut it off."

" So that's where you were all day." I said.

" Yep." Shane nodded.

" Well, it looks good, but, I'm disappointed in you Shane Helms, cutting all that hair off. And the tips are wonderful, nice shade of green bud." I said.

" Yeah well, the Hurricane's main color IS green," Shane smiled. " So why else would I have done it?"

" I miss your hair...no more ponytail." I pouted.

" Aw, for the millionth time Anikkia I'm sorry. I'll buy a wig if it'll make you feel better." Shane joked.

" No...it's not the same as the real thing."

" Of course it ain't. All a wig is, is horse hair honey."

I wrinkled my nose. " Eww."

" Yeah tell me about it." Shane shuddered.

" Oh well, I guess I'll get used to it some day."

" You will in time, don't worry about it, I'm still getting used to it so don't feel left out." Shane smiled.

" Okay. As long as I'm not the only one," I laughed. " People are gonna be freaked out when they see you."

" Yeah, but...I dunno, the hair had to go," Shane shook his head. " It was in my way, plus, it got on my nerves after a while."

" I understand, you try having hair THIS long." I said.

" Nah, I think I'll stick with what I got." Shane laughed.

" Good, that'd look weird anyway."

" Hell yeah."

I groaned at Shane.

" What was that?" He asked.

" I miss it." I whined.

" Ah geez Anikkia! It'll be alright. I'm still Shane, just without the hair, calm down girl."

" I know, I know."

" Now, are you going to continue to complain about my hair?" Shane asked.

" No Shane." I giggled innocently.

" Liar." He stuck his tongue out at me and walked off down the hall.

" Liar my ass!" I called, chasing after him.

Shane turned around and saw me catching up to him so he took off running. I started to run after him. Shane may be fast but I could catch him. Shane sharply turned a corner and I was right behind him but I lost him. He probably ducked into one of the lockerooms down that corridor, but I didn't know which one. I stood there and surveyed the surroundings. 

" Shane! Come on Shane come out buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you." 

I heard the creak of one of the doors and quickly turned towards it, prepared to see Shane pop out. By pure luck, it was Amy, and I knew she'd help me find Shane.

" Hey girl, whatcha looking for Shane for?" She asked.

" Nothing really, we're having another one of those days." I laughed.

" Oh, you're chasing each other again." Amy snickered.

" Yeah, he came down here, I know he did."

" Now do you see what I mean when I say you two are meant to be together?" Amy laughed, a mischievous look in her eyes.

" You never said we were meant to be together, you said we looked cute together." I corrected her.

" Yeah, so what! You two are nice together and I KNOW YOU HEAR ME SHANE HELMS!" Amy said.

" Who is this Shane Helms you speak of citizen?" A voice came out of a room.

Amy pointed behind me. " In there." She whispered.

I nodded and turned around. " Well gee, sorry Hurricane, but uh, have you seen my good friend Shane Helms? He's about 6 foot tall, kinda skinny, long curly brown hair."

" No citizen I'm afraid that I have not seen your friend. But if I happen to run across him I will let him know you are looking for him."

" Thanks Hurricane, that's a big help!" I exclaimed, throwing the door open.

" What the?" Amy said upon seeing the empty room.

" Damn Hurricane, how'd you learn how to throw your voice like that?"

" It's one of my...Hurri-powers!"

" Uh-huh. Well that's a very interesting Hurri-power, I thought superheroes were supposed to be on the scene at all times." I said, walking up to another door.

" Oh but I am citizen! There could be a crime, right here, right now!"

" But what if there's a crime somewhere else, right now?" Amy said, stifling a giggle.

" My Hurri-senses are not picking up a crime!"

" It was a hypothetical question Hurricane." Amy said.

" Yeah, so say your Hurri-senses DID pick up a crime. If you were here, how would you get there?" I asked, opening a door and seeing Shane's back to it.

" I would fly citizen, just like any superhero would."

" And what if a superhero, like Batman say, couldn't fly?"

" Then...I would use the Hurri-Cycle!"

" Would you really Hurricane?" I asked, putting my arms around Shane's neck.

" AHHH!"

" Gotcha!" Amy and I exclaimed.

" You girls are good. You're always double teaming me!" Shane pouted.

" Ah yes we are. But that's because Amy is my tag team partner of course!" I laughed.

" Definitely. We've been tag team partners since the day we met!" Amy said.

" More like troublemakers than tag team partners." Shane grumbled.

" What's that Shane?" We both asked.

" Nothing!"

**Later**

" ...Yeah I know..." I said to my sister, Riskia (rish-ka) over the phone.

" So, who's this Shane guy you're talking about?" She asked.

" He's a friend of mine, he's a really sweet guy."

" You like him?"

" Nah, not like that."

" Seriously?"

" Yes seriously."

" Hmm. Okay whatever you say chica."

" I'm serious Riskia! I don't like Shane that way." I said.

" Okay, okay."

" So, where's that crazy hooch Daphne?" I asked jokingly.

" Hell if I know. She left earlier."

" Anikkia come on!" Amy called.

" Well tell her I said hi, I gotta go, Amy is waiting on me."

" Okay. Talk to ya later Nik."

" Bye Riskia."

I hung up with my sister and walked out of the room to meet Amy. We had a flight to Texas for the next RAW and this time, we were gonna be on time to the airport.

" Who were you talking to?" Amy asked.

" My sister. Riskia. I think you met her didn't you? The one Jeff was obsessing over." I said.

" Uh..."

" Redhead, a few freckles, kinda pale looking, shorter than me, she had that distinct voice, it was kinda high pitched but it was really innocent like." I explained.

" OH! She was the one with the platform tennis shoes on and she fell down the stairs!"

" No moron that was me!" I said.

" Oops," Amy giggled. " Was she the one that Jeff was literally drooling over saying 'oh my God she's so hot'."

" Yeah. She kinda looks like me, only her hair is light red and she's got blue eyes and she's pale and I'm tan."

" YEAH! I remember her," Amy exclaimed. " You guys don't look alike...maybe it's the hair." 

" I dyed mine black that's why, my hair was originally like yours is now only like 2 or 3 shades lighter." I said.

" Oh." Amy said.  
" I may dye it back that color, but I'd have to strip all the black out and then do it."

" Oh my, that would take so long."

" I know, I don't think I can sit through all that."

" I don't think I could either." Amy said.

**RAW**

" I get to wrestle tonight, I get to wrestle tonight." I giggled, hugging Shane.

" Do you? Against who babe?" He asked.

" Nora." I said.

" Cool."

****

a/n: I'm not gonna go with the whole brand extension thing. I think it's pretty stupid so...I won't be using it at all

" She's got a big character change, it should be pretty interesting." I said.

" Yeah, the sweet innocent Anikkia versus the evil yet pure Molly Holly." Shane laughed.

" Yeah. But who said I was all sweet and innocent?"

" Well, I think so."

" Do you really?"

" Uh-huh. I mean I don't see you like...Jazz or something ya know. I mean, you're like...the sweetheart of the WWE." Shane said.

" Right. Okay. Shane." I said.

" What? You don't believe me? I think you're sweet...really." Shane said.

" Really, really, or just character really?"

" REALLY really."

" Aw. Thank you." I blushed.

" Hey well listen, I gotta go get ready for my match against Tajiri, I'll talk to you later huh?"

" Yeah. See ya later Shaney."

Shane hugged and walked off to get ready for his match. I sat back in the Women's lockeroom and watched Shane's match. He did a great job, and he won the match. I could tell he was excited, poor Hurricane's had quite a loosing streak for the past couple of weeks. As Shane was coming back from his match, I congratulated him on his win and headed out for my match.

********************************************************************

"...And now, making her way to the ring... ANIKKIA!"

Anikkia walked down the ramp, smiling for the crowd. William Regal had accompanied Molly to the ring, while Anikkia was alone. She slid into the ring and stood face to face with Molly. Molly asked for a microphone.

" You know. I don't understand why women like YOU can't be more like me. Pure and wholesome. I can wrestle AND be beautiful without having to...wear smutty clothes like that. I...am pure and wholesome, AND I'm a virgin, some things you clearly are not."

Anikkia snatched the microphone out of Molly's hand. " And just how exactly would you know whether I am, pure or wholesome, or a virgin huh Molly? I may wear these clothes, but it's because I'm PROUD of myself, not because I'm "not wholesome" there's a BIG difference."

Anikkia dropped the mic and slapped Molly. Molly stumbled a bit and slapped Anikkia back. She took Molly by the arm and whipped her across the ring. Anikkia went for a clothesline but Molly tucked and hit her with a knee in the stomach. Anikkia stumbled and Molly hit her with her fists across the back. Anikkia fell to the mat and Molly kicked her in the lower back. Molly picked Anikkia up and whipped her across the ring again, catching her with a back body drop. Anikkia landed with a loud thud and writhed in pain. Molly picked Anikkia up again but Anikkia hit Molly with a few elbows to the stomach. Anikkia hit her with a snapmare and dropkicked her in the back. Anikkia climbed to the top turnbuckle and when Molly got up, she hit a moonsault on her and went for the cover for only a 2 count. William Regal jumped up on the ring apron and distracted the referee. But, not standing for that action, Anikkia blasted William Regal with a right hand, knocking him off the apron. Unknown to anyone but Molly, Regal had left his brass knuckles on the apron for Molly to pick up. Molly drug Anikkia over to the side of the ring where the brass knuckles were and chocked her in the corner. Regal again distracted the ref as Molly picked up the brass knuckles. She put them on her right hand as Anikkia was recovering in the middle of the ring. Regal kept the ref detained and Molly struck Anikkia in the head with the brass knuckles. Molly tucked the brass knuckles into her shirt and William let the ref alone as Molly got the 1-2-3.

" And here is your winner, Molly Holly!"

*********************************************************************

" Whoa Nik! You alright girl?" Amy asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I said, rubbing my head a little.

" Damn that look like it hurt." Shane said.

" It looked like it, Nora didn't hit me...hard." I said.

" Okay whatever," Amy laughed. " Then what's up with the lump on your head?"

" Yeah. WHASSUPWITDAT?!?" Shane joked.

" Shut up!" I giggled.

" You did great in your match anyway." Shane said.

" Thanks." I smiled, my cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

" Blush, blush." Amy giggled, walking to the door.

I flipped her off. " Shut up."

" You are blushing." Shane poked my left cheek.

" Hush!" I giggled.

" My, my we're being giggly aren't we?" Shane smiled, putting his arms about me.

" I guess," I smiled sweetly at Shane. " I blush easily."

" Liar. Weren't you the one the ran naked through Jeff's backyard on our last vaycay?"

" Yes..."

" And weren't you the one who mooned perfect strangers in the street on our last trip to Florida?"

" Yes..."

" And name the number of times you blushed then."

" Okay you made your point, leave me alone!" I laughed.

" Well, I think that a girl who is willing to do crazy stuff is awesome. But ya know, not too crazy. Where she's still got pride ya know. That's you." Shane said.

" Aw...thanks Shane. That's really sweet." I smiled, lying back on his shoulder.

Shane smiled back and kissed the side of my neck. I sighed softly and he did it again, and once more. I tilted my head towards his and he kissed my lips gently. Shane pulled me up out of the chair and I turned facing him, not letting his lips go. He laid his hands on my hips and kissed my cheek, down my neck, and along my collarbone.

" Shane...let's get outta here." I said.

" Good idea. I think we've got a little unfinished business to take care of." Shane whispered, nibbling on my ear gently.

**Next Day**

Shane held me in his arms, stroking my shoulder gently with his knuckles. I laid there, awake yet with my eyes closed. I wanted to spend as long as I could just lying next to Shane Helms' body. I felt his lips gently pressed against my forehead and heard him whisper something to me.

" You are so amazing Anikkia, so amazing."

I sighed softly and opened my eyes.

" I can't believe we actually did that Shane." I said softly.

" Hmm...I do."

" And just when I told Amy it'd be weird to hook up with you. Cuz you're my best friend...guy friend."

" Weird?" Shane asked, his voice laced with a small bit of offense.

" I mean...just because we're like...so close of friends. I never really pictured us dating. I mean, I don't think I'd mind...but then again, it's still a little weird cuz you're my best friend Shane." I explained.

" So what you mean is, it was weird between us last night because we're so close?" Shane asked.

" It WASN'T weird between us last night Shane! I THOUGHT it was going to be."

" But you anticipated weirdness, and you slept with me anyway."

" Shane! Why are you taking this so hard?"

" Because I'm trying to see your logic. You know things were going to be weird between us, but you took the offer and fucked me anyhow!"

" Shane that's not how I meant it!"

" So you're trying to tell me that because we're close friends there was weirdness?"

" NO! Shane listen to me! There was no weirdness last night. I thought there was going to be but there wasn't. Shane Helms, I made love to you last night because I wanted to, because you're special, because...I thought I had these feelings for you Shane. An I only thought it was going to be weird because we're so close, I didn't want one night or however many nights to ruin our friendship!"

" HOW Anikkia? How is you choosing to make love to me and me choosing to make love to you going to ruin our friendship?"

" I...I don't know Shane."

Shane sat up, running his fingers through his messy brown and green hair.

" So let me guess, you're completely undecided now aren't you?" Shane asked bitterly.

" Stop it Shane," I began to cry. " I did it because I thought you were special. Because there's just something about you Shane Helms, I thought I had some kind of feelings for you but I just don't know now."

" And how do you think I felt? What do you think I feel like huh?" Shane asked, getting up and putting his boxers on.

" I'm sorry Shane. That's all I know I can say. I know it doesn't make up for anything but I'm sorry," I sniffled and became cautious. " Maybe...maybe last night was a mistake."

My voice was just barely above a whisper, I looked up at Shane. He looked down at me, anger in his normally soft dark brown eyes. His temper flared up out of control.

" A MISTAKE? A FUCKING MISTAKE? Dammit Anikkia! WHY? Why was it a mistake last night? Why? What did I do wrong?"

" Don't blame yourself Shane."

" Then what am I supposed to do Anikkia? Damn! After all that, ALL THAT and you're saying that last night, that night of pure ecstasy between us was a fucking mistake? WHAT THE HELL? I don't believe this. A mistake!"

" Shane you're overreacting!"

" AM I," He yelled. " Last night...last night was truly amazing. I really thought there was something there between us, a little more than friendship."

" Shane...you're my best friend. That's what I want right now." I sniffled.

" And just us being best friends is good enough for you right?"

" Yes, right now it is."

Shane laughed bitterly. " Ya know, for a split second...just for a while, I really thought I was in love with you. And then this morning rolls around...oh this morning. And you tell me that our being together last night was a mistake. Was it really? Is that what you really think? That fucking disgusts me," Shane said. " Look, now you're crying. And don't try and pin that shit on me either! Because you brought it upon yourself. Listen Anikkia Brooke Van Weston, get up, get dressed, and get your shit! I'm going to take a shower, and I want you out when I get back. I don't wanna see you! Just leave! Don't come back either!"

Shane stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I started sobbing. I couldn't believe Shane was so mean...so harsh. I had lost my best friend, there was no getting him back...I had hurt him so badly...he hates me now. Rubbing my eyes fiercely, I got up and dressed myself, leaving the room. I sat down outside the door, in a heap of a sobbing mess. My hair not brushed, wearing the clothes I wore yesterday. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up through blurry eyes to catch a mix of reds, black, and a little white. I blinked the tears out and saw Matt Hardy standing over me, concern in his deep chocolate brown eyes.

" Nik? Are you okay?"

I shook my head, basically unable to speak.

" What happened?" Matt asked.

I took a deep breath, trying to regain my voice. " Where's Amy?" I asked.

" In her room. Are you okay Anikkia?"

I shook my head again. " I need to talk to a girl. Please don't be offended Matt, I don't need anyone else mad at me today."

" No, it's okay. Come on, I'll take you to Amy's room."

Matt pulled me up off the ground and guided me to Amy's room. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later Amy opened it.

" He...uh-oh. What's wrong baby?" She said.

" Amy!" I cried.

Amy hugged me tight. " Shh...Come on, let's go talk. Thanks Matt."

" No problem."

Amy and I walked into her room. I sat down on her bed, continuing to cry.

" Okay sweetie, what happened? Why the tears?"

" Shane...last night...I slept with him. This morning...we woke up...it was so beautiful, he was holding me and being so sweet. But I told him...it was weird, because we're so close, we're such good friends...he got so mad...so offended. He yelled at me Amy. I told him it may have been a mistake...he...he was so angry at me. He said it disgusted him that I even thought of it being a mistake. He yelled at me, he's never done that to me before Amy...never! He told me just to get out and not to come back. He can't stand me Amy...he doesn't want anything to do with me."

" Oh Nik. Honey. Shane's an emotional guy, do you think he really meant all that," I nodded my head. " Anikkia I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to Shane? Try and help to smooth things out?"

" NO! If he doesn't want anything to do with me, don't let him bother with me. He probably even hates thinking about me."

" Don't be so hard on yourself Nik." Amy said, hugging me.

" I just don't understand Amy. He was so sweet with me last night, he was being so loving. And now he can't even stand the sight of me." I sobbed.

**3 Months Later**

I bet you would think that the problems between Shane and I have been solved by not right? Wrong. He still won't even look at me and if he does, it's just to give me a dirty look. I've tried on numerous occasions to tell Shane that I was sorry, to try and smooth out everything but he just won't listen to me. He'll either be 'too busy' or he just plain doesn't want to hear it. It really upsets me that Shane won't even take the time to let me explain to him that I am truly sorry for hurting him. I really have lost my best friend.

While Shane and I have been off speaking terms for these 3 months, I've really started noticing another one of the North Carolina boys in the federation. Matt Hardy. He's my knight in shining armor almost. He got me away from Shane's room that day when I was bawling my eyes out, if he hadn't come along, I probably would have made a royal fool out of myself when Shane came out, sobbing and begging him to forgive me. I'm glad Matt came around that day. I've been hanging out with Matt, his brother Jeff, and Amy a lot since everything between Shane and I happened. And as horrible as this may sound, I think I'm attracted to Matt...sexually more than likely. I'm hoping these feelings aren't because I want to make Shane jealous because that's the last thing on my mind right now, that's definitely not what I want to do...especially because the two of them are friends. I've explained the situation to Matt, time and time again, and he understands, but he doesn't understand why Shane acted the way he did. Like I said, thinking that Shane truly deeply hates me, upsets me so much. I guess I don't make my own situation better by avoiding him all the time. I guess...it's up to one of us to make things right.

" Hey Nik." Amy said, smiling.

" Hey girl." I sighed.

" Anikkia, are you STILL sulking over Shane baby?" Amy asked.

" Yeah...I still don't understand why he won't give me a chance to explain. It's hard enough on me already without him being such a jerk. I really am sorry that I hurt him...I didn't mean it. He won't give me the time of day to talk to him. And I'm sick of crying over him!"

" Anikkia, forget about Shane. I know it's easier said than done but you just have to try and let him go."

" Aimes, I can't! Shane was my best friend. I love him, just not in the same way I think he loved me. It upsets me that he won't even look at me anymore. He's disgusted by me Amy...and all because of one fuck. Albeit it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life, one time together ruined our friendship, and that's what I was trying to avoid. That's why I didn't want to sleep with Shane to begin with, that's why I didn't want to date Shane because I loved him as a friend, that's all."

" I'm so sorry honey. I really don't know what to do. Shane's emotional, you know that. And I don't know how much more time you can give him. But just be patient... just be patient." Amy said.

" Yeah, you're right Aimes."

" So, how about we hit a mall, I could use some new ring attire!" Amy suggested, smiling big.

" Sounds good to me!"

Amy and I left the hotel and headed out to the mall. We did a lot of shopping too. At one point we passed a stand that was selling WWE T-shirts. There was a Hurricane shirt there, one with Shane's face on it. Amy had to forcibly pull me away before I started crying again. She pulled me into the nearest Hot Topic so I could get my mind off the Hurricane shirt and buy some stuff. I bought a pair of baggy white pants with blue lining, a pair of flannel pants, a hot pink fishnet top with a black tank top and an Invader Zim T-shirt with the little dude Gir on it saying "Somebody Needs a Hug" I thought it was cute! Amy and I headed back to the hotel to get ready for the event that night. I had a match against Trish. I changed into my new T-shirt, I couldn't wait to wear it. Amy and I left the hotel and drove to the arena. When we got there, as soon as we walked in the door, Matt hugged me.

" What was that for?" I asked.

" Your shirt say somebody needs a hug, so I figured it was you." Matt laughed.

" Right smarty," I laughed. " That's cute."

" Can't you tell, we went shopping." Amy smiled.

" Yeah I see. I'm sure you and your partner in crime had loads of fun." Matt joked.

" Partner in crime? Whatever do you mean Matt Hardy? Amy and I are tag team partners!" I giggled.

" Whatever." Matt smiled at me.

" Hey Nik. I gotta go do some stuff, come find me before your match, I got something for ya okay." Amy said.

" Sure. See ya later chica."

" Later."

Amy waved at me and walked away.

" So. You got a match tonight?" Matt asked.

" Yep. Against Trish. I believe the title is up for grabs." I smiled.

" Awesome. Good luck."

" Thank you," I said. " How 'bout you? Do you and Jeff have a match tonight?"

" Singles, I got X-Pac and Jeff's got Booker T." Matt said.

" Cool. Good luck." I winked at Matt.

" Hey...uh...if you don't mind my asking, have you and Shane worked things out yet?" Matt asked cautiously.

I was quiet for a minute. " I don't wanna talk about Shane right now Matt. I'm sorry."

" Don't be. It's alright. Don't worry about it."

" Thanks."

Matt and I walked down the hall talking and we just happened to run into the one and only Shane Helms. My stomach did flips just looking at the boy. I wanted to cry.

" Hey Matt." Shane said nonchalantly, walking away.

" Yeah...hi Shane." Matt said, confused.

Tears slowly dripped from my eyes, He didn't even acknowledge my presence! How could he act like I wasn't there, like I wasn't standing next to Matt?

" Nik..."

" I'm gonna go find Trish...I'll see you later Matt."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and slowly began to run down the hall away from Matt.

" Anikkia!"

I ignored Matt and kept going. I ran into someone, bigger than me, I know that. I looked up, wiping my eyes.

" Sorry Chris." I said.

" Where's the fire junior?" He laughed good-naturedly.

" N...nowhere. Sorry." I murmured.

" You alright?"

" Yeah. I'm okay...my contacts are bothering me...I have to take them out." I lied.

" Oh okay."

I smiled weakly at Chris and continued down the hall.

' My contacts are bothering me? Where the hell did you come up with that Nik? You don't wear contacts!' I asked myself.

I sighed and walked into the Women's lockeroom. The only Diva in there was Torrie Wilson, she was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine, she looked up when I came in.

" Hi." She smiled warmly.  
" Hey Torrie." I said.

" You okay," Torrie put the magazine down. " You look like you've been crying Anikkia."

I sat next to Torrie and broke down. " Torrie! I hate it! I was standing in the hallway with Matt and Shane walked by...he didn't even say hello! He said hi to Matt and that was it. God Torrie he hates me!" I sobbed.

" Oh Anikkia," Torrie hugged me. " I don't think he hates you. He's just not sure what he wants, sure it's been months but he's just still confused. Trust me, I've been around Shane Helms for a long time, he'll come around."

" That's what everyone is telling me! It's tearing me apart Torrie! I don't know what to do anymore!" I cried.

" Anikkia honey, I don't know what to tell you honestly. I'm so sorry." Torrie said.

" I just can't take it anymore Torrie."

" It'll be okay Nik, it'll be okay."

**Later**

  
" Hey Aimes, you wanted me for something?" I asked.

" Oh yeah. Uh...this may not be the best time to give you this...but I have to. Please, try not to let this effect your match tonight okay."

" Um...okay."

" Look. Shane gave me this...probably a week ago. I didn't know what to do with it, so I held onto it," Amy handed me a box. " He said he bought it for you. But after what happened between you two...he didn't have the guts to give it to you himself."

I opened the long box and saw the small necklace with a heart shaped locket on it. I gently opened it and saw a picture of Shane and I together, smiling and hugging each other. I started crying.

" How...how long did he have this?" I asked.

" I'm not sure. He just told me to give it to you because he didn't want to do it himself." Amy said.

" Aimes...he does care...he really does."

" I know. Look...are you going to wear it during your match?"

" Yes. I want him to see it."

" Okay, come here, let me help you," Amy said. " I'll tell Shane to watch."

" Thank you Amy. I really owe you a lot."

" No you don't. As long as your my girl, you don't owe me anything."

Amy smiled in her good-naturedly way. I hugged her and wiped my face.

" Thanks."

" No problem. Now get out there, and kick some ass for that belt!"

*********************************************************************

" Making her way to the ring, from Toronto Canada, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!"

Trish walked down to the ring, smiling and waving for the crowd, showing her belt off.

" And the challenger, from Wilmington North Carolina, Anikkia!"

Anikkia walked down the ramp, smiling brightly. She slid into the ring and stood face to face with Trish. The two divas shook hands and the match began. The two hooked up in the middle of the ring. Anikkia put Trish in a side headlock but Trish shot her off the ropes and knocked her down with a clothesline. Anikkia got up and hit Trish with a couple of forearms. Trish whipped Anikkia across the ring and went for a clothesline but Anikkia ducked and knocked Trish down with a shoulder block. Anikkia picked Trish up and suplexed her. Then suddenly, Paul Heyman came walking down the ramp, he got up on the apron and distracted the referee as Brock Lesnar got into the ring from the crowd. He picked up Trish as if he were going to powerbomb her. Wanting to win the match fairly, Anikkia kicked Brock in the knee hard. It barely phased him. Holding onto Trish with one arm, Lesnar pushed Anikkia down to the mat and promptly powerbombed Trish down hard. Anikkia got up and slapped Lesnar across the face. Once again, it didn't phase him at all. Thinking Brock had done his job, Paul Heyman got off the apron and the ref turned around just in time to see Brock powerbomb Anikkia just as he did Trish. The ref rang the bell and disqualified Trish.

" And you winner, via disqualification, Anikkia!"

Trish slowly got up, angry that Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman had interfered in her match, not that she'd lost. Trish crawled over to Anikkia, trying to help her up. The two divas stood groggily in the ring staring after Heyman and Lesnar angrily.

*********************************************************************

" Hey Nik, good match. Regardless of the interference ya know?"

" Yeah. You two Trish. Maybe sometime we'll have a rematch."

" Yeah. Hopefully soon," Trish smiled. " Hey. Weren't you wearing a locket when you went out to the ring?"

I touched my chest where the locket had been resting. " OH SHIT! It's gone! Oh no! No! No! It's gone!"

" Okay, calm down...it can't possibly be anywhere but the ring. The crew will find it when they're taking it apart."

" Yeah...they'll find it." I sighed.

**2 Weeks Later**

" Anikkia!"

I turned around quickly knowing that voice anywhere, it was Shane.

" Shane..."

" Hi...um...did Amy give you that...the...locket?"

" Yeah she did. But uh...look, please don't get mad at me Shane...but I can't find it. I wore it in my match against Trish 2 weeks ago and after the match it was gone! Honestly I really don't know what happened to it, I think the clasp may have broken..."

" You lost it? I did a lot to get that Anikkia." Shane said, calmly at first.

I could tell Shane was mad, just by the look in his eyes. " I'm sorry Shane."

" Oh yeah. You're so sorry Anikkia. I don't even wanna hear, you lost it on purpose. Now I know how you really feel about me."

" Shane! I didn't I swear!"

" Forget it, I don't care."

Shane glared at me a minute and walked away. I started crying, I really didn't mean to loose the locket, I wouldn't do it on purpose, the locket was beautiful and so thoughtful of Shane to give it to me...I would never do that on purpose. I wiped my eyes and walked down the hall. I was on my way to see Amy when I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

" Hey," The person said. " I think this is yours."

I turned around and saw Brock Lesnar, holding my locket in front of me. My tears almost instantly dried and I began to smile.

" BROCK! You found it! Oh my God thank you so much!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

" No problem."

I turned to walk down the hall, a smile on my face, hooking my locket around my neck. I looked and saw Shane, he looked extremely angry....and upset, almost like HE was about to cry. He must have seen me hugging Brock and taken it the wrong way. Oh no...

Look out for Chapter 2 in the coming weeks

****

SugarBaby-HardyGirl


End file.
